geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sourcream
Sourcream '''is a 1.9/2.0 Harder 6* mega-collaboration created by Serponge and seven other creators. It is an effect based level that was updated during Update 2.0 with coins and a few other updates to the gameplay. Gameplay * '''Acxle: The level begins with the player as an icon in a white hallway. There is a short triple speed wave section. After this, there is another cube section where the player needs to avoid saw blades. * ShizzleMcFriz: Still a cube, the player has to jump over and avoid moving pillars lined with thorny spikes (which were originally stationary before the 2.0 update). To reach the coin here, the player must jump into the 'ceiling' of the segment at the start, and then drop down when they reach the coin. * Zipper: Originally one of the hardest parts of the level, this part begins with a swing-copter section which was changed to the auto section in 2.0. This leads to a mini-wave section full of '404 error' messages. The update added move triggers which causes the obstacles to move to the beat of the music. * Artee: 'A repetitive UFO section where the place simply has to move up and down to avoid large blocks lined with spikes. The 2.0 update added monsters along the floor to serve as extra obstacles for the player to avoid. * '''Hyperflame69: '''A lengthy ship section where the player has to fly through moving pillars (which were stationary until the 2.0 update). A large coin is depicted to be running from the player. To collect the coin, the player can collect four out of seven of the keys scattered throughout the section which brings the coin closer to them. * '''Xtobe5: '''A very short cube segment with jump pads, jump orbs and portals everywhere. There is some memorization required in this part as the correct path is not immediately obvious due to the obstructive decoration and confusing gameplay. * 'TamaN: 'This part begins as a simple ship sequence where the player must fly up and down to avoid incoming obstacles. This then leads to a ball section that contains gravity portals with blue jump orbs in them. The player must hit the jump orb in the first portal, but not the second one. * 'Serponge: Serponge's part is made up of a dual section, with one icon going up into the ceiling where they trigger many speed changes that aim to distract and throw off the player. The section begins with a simple wave, but the speed changes make it very difficult. This then leads to a short UFO, then a short spamming wave, and then a mini ship. The last coin can be collected here if the player flies up past the obstacles. His part ends with the player becoming a mini-wave and spamming to the end of the level. Trivia * The password for the level is 969696. * The level contains 25,260 objects. Category:Collaborations Category:Harder levels Category:Levels with user coins Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:1.9 levels Category:Long levels Category:2.0 levels